Para ti
by Yunamin - Yuuki Kishinami
Summary: ¡Quería ser la primera y no quedarme con las ganas!. Yuya y ella han sido muy cercanos desde niños, ella le daba todo su apoyo a cambio el le regalaba siempre una sonrisa, estaban el uno para el otro, será que, en una relación mas seria, ¿serán realmente el uno para el otro?. (YuyaXReader). (Oneshots) (tendrán cierta trama enlazada).
1. Chapter 1

**Holito chicas bueno, se han de preguntar y por que esta chica esta haciendo un Fic asi, bueno queria probar algo distinto, va a ser mas como un pasatiempo y queria probar suerte al escribir fanfics, y este sera uno de los Primeros Yuya x Reader aqui y en español, tenia que ser una de las primera en esto, como seran One-Shots, no habra mucha continuidad, pero en cambio si les gusta alguna situacion, pueden dejarmela en un Review me gustaria ver como nos va...**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

* * *

**1\. Tu sonrisa**

Corrias a todo lo que tus piernas te daban, girabas y buscabas, de vez en cuando te detenias a recuperar el aliento, fijarte la hora, ver el lugar actual en el que estabas y volvias a emprender carrera. Las clases extracurriculares se habian alargado inesperadamente, tuviste que esperar un autobus mas tarde y este era el resultado.

Hoy era un dia muy importante y no podias faltar, el duelo que habia que ver era demasiado valioso, despues de todo, Yuya te habia pedido que fueras con mucha insistencia, el dijo que queria que fueras, no le podias negar nada despus de todo el era tu mejor amigo de la infancia y confidente.

Bueno, solo habia una cosa que el no sabia de ti, a pesar de ser el causante, el te enseño desde pequeños que estaba para ti, te habia hecho sonreir en los momentos mas tristes, te habia enseñado a dejar de ver duelistas y ser una, estabas enamorada de el, si, tu, enamorada, no lo podias creer, pero bueno, dile eso a tu corazon cuando salta emocionado por verle, cuando te habla o cuando te sonreia de esa manera que solamente el sabia.

A pesar de que sabias que eso nunca iba a pasar, despues de todo, a tu parecer, eres una chica poco atractiva, sin muchas cosas que le gusten a los chicos, suponias que Yuzu seria la mas cercana a tener ese tipo de relacion con el y te bastaba con estar cerca y ser su mayor confidente aunque con eso sintieras pinchazos a tu corazon, decidiste que no era hora de entristecerse y seguiste el rumbo, ¡ibas a un Duelo de Accion de Yuya no podias estar triste!.

Al llegar el duelo ya habia comenzado y parecia, estaba por acabarse, para tu preocupación, a favor de la contraria, al caminar los escalones hiciste el intento por no llamar la atencion, mas no obstante viste como la contrincante se giro a verte de una forma penetrante, un escalofrio te recorrio de la nada la medula, pero viste que tambien tu amigo pelirojoverde y te sonreia despreocupado, si que sabia ver una luz cuando nadie la podia ver, buscaste un asiento y ubicaste uno al lado de Ayu y los niños.

-¿Como va?-les preguntaste mientras te sentabas pero hicieron una expresion de preocupacion, suspiraste resignada, pero sonriendo-entiendo, no se preocupen, el siempre sabe salirse de un apuro-comentaste para tratar de que sonrieran-"le va a apostar todo a la siguiente robada"-

Viste como quizo confiar en que la siguiente robada le cambiaria, la suerte a la vez como al ver la carta empezaba a preocuparse y caer de rodillas al suelo, al parecer la robada le habia traicionado, bajaste la cabeza desanimada, no, de inmediato la volviste a alzar, estabas segura de que el sabria salir de esta, asi era, de inmediaro se puso de pie con una tipica sonrisa

-¡Ladies &amp; Gentlemen!-Al parecer el show apenas habia empezado-Quisiera recordar que en mi zona de Escala Pendular esta Magician of Cronomancy y Magician of Astromancy-ambos hicieron una reverencia ante la renovada presentacion-Bien con esto puedo traer monstruos desde mi mano o extra deck, asi que ¡Que regresen!-de este modo Entermate Discover Hippo, Entermate Cheermole, Entermate Kaleido Scorpion y Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon aparecieron-Antes de comenzar, quisiera pedirle, a una persona muy especial, que pasara a ser mi voluntaria, ¡Cheermole y Discover Hippo, pasaran por ella!-viste como ambas cartas se subian a las gradas, la pequeña topo rosa, te levanto del asiento en eso Discover Hippo se colo entre tus piernas subiendote de golpe a su lomo.

Sorprendida viste como te metieron a escena, pues mientras, Cheermole animaba guiaba el camino que Hippo tomaba iban saltando por algunas plataformas.

-Confia en mi (T/N), es necesario-asentiste aun confundida.

-Usare el combo Tarotray-pidio realizando la accion cambiando laa cartas de Yuya en modo defensa-Te adverti que te rindieras, ahora acabare con tus cartas si sigues con esto-

-Lo siento, Ojo-san-esta se sonrojo y volteaste a otro lado-Pero, mi espectaculo es dedicado hoy a mi amiga mi voluntaria, nunca me perdonaria si me rindiera o le fallara-volteaste a verle y te sonrio mientras los Entermete se detenian y te dejaban en una plataforma-Esta preparado el mejor asiento,-descartaba una carta-Usare el efecto de Entermate SpringGoose, al descartarla, me permite regresar dos cartas a mi mano, quiero de vuelvan Magician of Astromancy y Magician of Cronomancy, ahora, liberare a Kaleido Scorpion, para invocar de forma avanzada a Magician of Astromancy y activare desde mi mano la carta Yugou-te quedaste sorprendida, la carta Yugou tuya la que creias habias perdido, ¡Un momento! ¡¿Yugou?!, ¿Yuya sabia invocar Fusion?-Mis materiales de fusion, Magician of Astromancy y Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Portador de poderes misteriosos, convierte en una luz brillante en el ojo del Dragon ¡Yugou Shokan!-ante la invocacion el campo comenzo a temblar, a la vez Yuya salto hacia el monstruo que recien aparecia-Aparece Dragon Arcano portador de magias antiguas. Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon-

-un monstruo... -comentaste sin terminar impresionada.

-...de 3000 ATK, ¡Pero aun asi no acabara mis Life Points-

-¿Me pregunto si sera asi?-sonreiste ante la frase dicha, sabias que tenia algo bajo la manga-Si Rune-Eyes uso un Spellcaster como material de Fusion, dependiendo del nivel del mismo sera las veces que podra atacar-

-"Magician of Astromancy tiene nivel 5"-pensaste queriendo atinar.

-Si el nivel es 5 o mas atacar tres veces-la chica de inmediato se asusto y busco una Action Card, solo habia una, estaba ganchada a la cuerda que te sostenia, quisiste alcanzarla aun sentada pero sentiste un rebote y viste que una de las cadenas que sostenian la plataforma, se habia roto, de inmediato te lanzate para no caer con el pesado objeto y sentiste que unos brazos te atraparon-Sostente, ¡es hora del Show!-te ndico mientras te ponia de pie detras de el y tu por el mismo miedo no lo pensaste simplemente abrazaste su cintura y cerraste fuertemente los ojos-Es hora del Climax Unending Shinning Burst-abriste los ojos solo para ver que pasaba y viste a la carta de Yuya disparar contra los tres monstruos de la oponente. Dando por terminada la batalla extrañamente viste como la chica se desmayaba, setiste un brazo rodear tu cintura y al voltear obviamente habia sido Yuya para ayudarte a bajar de Rune-Eyes, emocionada, le abrazaste el cuello.

-¡Lo lograste! Yuya, le diste la vuelta a la batalla-se rio y te separaste de el-Perdon por llegar tarde, de verdad queria verte desde el principio-

-No te preocupes, llegaste y fuiste mi amuleto de la suerte-te sonrojaste y bajaste la mirada, de la nada tomo tus manos y lo volteaste a ver sorprendida-Hay algo que debo decirte, es la razon por la que te meti al duelo, quiero... -viste de pronto que se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca nerviso-quiero... que todos mis duelos sean asi, que me acompañes en ellos, se que habra veces que no podras, pero con saber que me apoyas me bastara siempre, se que soy un distraido, que no me tomo las cosas en serio... pero... -comenzo a decir atropeyadamente de forma nerviosa y ladeaste la cabeza confundida-Lo que quiero decir es que... (T/N)... ¡tu me gustas!... y siempre quize decirtelo y tambien pedirte que seas mi novia...-la ultima palabra la dijo en un susurro y lo miraste sorprendida y sonrrojada-... ¡Ahhh! vamoooos deja de mirarme asi me pone mas nervioso-comenzaste a reirte ante su reaccion y el volteo sonrojado.

-No tienes por que ponerte asi...-

-Quisiera que me respondieras...-te lo pidio de una manera tan seria que asusto, a el de verdad sentia miedo de la respuesta que le darias-...y haslo con honestidad, por favor...-viste como se coloco los gogles, sabias que por lo general cuando era para el una situacion dificil.

-Vamos tu no eres así-le quitaste los gogles para verle a los ojos-Siento lo mismo por ti, claro que quiero ser tu novia-le termenaste por contestar y lo abrazaste por cuello, el tomo tu cintura y te cargo mientras se reia, sin previo te estampo un beso

-¡Yuya!-le gritaste sorprendida por su accion tan repentina, el sin embargo esbozo una gran sonrisa y se rio.

-Lo siento, pero, me moria por robartelo-comento haciendote sonrrojar.

-¡Si!-gritaron de pronto Sora y los niños abrazandote-Al fin-tanto tu como Yuya se impresionaron de lo ultimo.

-¿Que quieren decir?-preguntaste curiosa ante el comportamiento de los cuatro.

-Era muy notorio que esto pasaria-comento Yuzu con naturalidad-A ambos se les notaba-de la nada sentiste un escalofrio recorrerte. la medula volteaste y viste a la niña que habia perdido contra Yuya viendote con ciertos celos, pero nada te quitaria la gran sonrisa que tenias, despues de todo...

-(T/N). Me encanta cuando sonries así-comento Yuya en su tono de siempre, de la nada te tomo de la mano y te comenzo a arrastrar.

-Yuya, ¿A donde me llevas?-le preguntaste aun siendo tironeada por el.

-A mi casa, debo contarle a mi mamá-tragaste duro, su mamá te encantaba, antes de ser su nuera claro...

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Y bueno ¿Qué tal?, Bien, Mal, mas o menos, alguien quiere lanzarme a Yuya- perdón un tomate (XD), quejas sugerencias y situaciones hablarlas con el cuadrito de aquí abajo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holito chicas bueno, esta es la primera que subo doble cap, es algo emocionante OuO, y su apoyo me es muy importante los capis de hoy van dedicados a nCromanCer quien empezo a leer este fic. Ok les dejo un rato.**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**2\. Llamadas**

Recien te habias puesto la pijama estabas practicamente lista para dormir, te cubriste con las colchas esperando conciliar rapida mente el sueño y tu DuelPad sono al ver el contacto era Yuya le respondiste de inmediato.

-¿Yuya? ¿No crees que es algo tarde?-le preguntaste mientras lo escuchabas reirse del otro lado de la linea.

-Lo se, perdona no podia dormir-sonreiste pero antes de que dijeras algo te interrumpio-Queria escucharte reir antes de irme a dormir-esa frase habia sonado muy dulce tanto que te hizo sonrrojar.

-Llevamos a penas unas horas siendo novios, no crees que estas haciendo todo muy rapido-le dijiste de manera divertida.

-Solo te queria escuchar antes de dormir, rapido seria que te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio frente a tu puerta en este mismo instante-te reiste al ver que eso era verdad-Aunque no es mala idea-eso te hizo sonrrojar.

-¡Yuya!-el se rio ante tu reaccion.

-Tranquila, se que hay tiempo y lugar para eso-comento de manera divertida de nuevo-Por cierto, mi madre me comento algo a la hora de cenar, ¿Aun vives sola verdad?-

-Si... -comentaste de manera triste al recordar que ese pequeño departamento era solo tuyo. Tus hermanos menor y mayor vivian junto a tu madre y tu padre... pues igual como el de Yuya no sabias donde estaba-... Mi madre me proporciona una mesada y el pago para el departamento... pero, vivo sola-

-¡No queria ponerte triste!-dijo el de manera apresurada y confundido tartamudeaba y decia cosas sin coherencia-Yo solo... mi Mamá dijo que podias venir a vivir aqui, ¡Si quieres!, despues de todo te gustan mucho los animales y a ella le encanta como cocinas-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, lo pensare- el suspiro ante la respuesta-despegarme de mi familia es por ahora lo mejor. Cambiemos de tema-

-Ne (T/N) Sabes...-Su voz habia sonado algo seria y eso te preocupo

-Dime...

-Participaras en el Junior Youth ¿No?-te pregunto aun en el mismo tono.

-Si, pero ¿eso por que te preocupa?-

-No deseo enfrentarme a ti- eso te extraño pues a todos sus amigos inclusice a Yuzu habia combatido siempre sonriente y te extrañaba-Creo que tendria sentimientos encontrados no sabria ganarte y no debo perder-

-Sabes, que bien que me lo dices por llamada-al otro lado de la linea Yuya se extraño por lo que dijiste-Te hubiera dado una bofetada de estar frente a ti-ahora el estaba sorprendido-Yuya... Yo amo de ti ese empeño que le pones a todo, ese afan que no tienes de nunca rendirte y alcanzar todas tus metas. Asi que, aunque esto me lastime a mi tambien, te juro que en el momento en que decidas rendirte o no juegues con la energia de siempre, te despides de mi-la conversacion se quedo en silencio, no era cierto, tu lo apoyarias aunque fueses la unica en las gradas gritando su nombre, pero todo siguio en un silencio muy incomodo-Yuya...

-Te amo...-eso te hizo sonrojarte-Si es por ti, nunca me rendire, siempre sere el mismo al que tu quieres y te apoyare siempre, si nos llegasemos a enfrentar, ¡No esperes que te la ponga facil My Princess!-

-Nunca lo he esperado, pero de mi parte tampoco sera facil My Joker-ambos se rieron y despues de un rato se quedaron en silencio nuevamente te preocupaste de lo tarde que era al voltear al reloj-Yuya debes dormir mañana tienes tu ultimo enfrentamiento-el suspiro de manera aburrida.

-Prometiste que si ganaba hariamos una fiesta por haber entrado al Junior Youth-te recordo y te reiste.

-Si claro se hara-

-¡Bien!, Buenas Noches My princess-tu te reiste ante la mencion.-¿Que ocurre?-

-Pienso que este seria un cuento extraño-

-¡¿Eh?!-el aun no entendia a que te referias.

-La Princesa y El Bufon no es un cuento de todos los dias-ese cuento te gustaba pero el argumento era muy triste y sombrio.

-Ser diferente es mejor ¿no?, aparte ¿Quien preferiria a un principe que la llene de lujos y atencion?-eso habia sonado extraño-¡NO, Espera no!-

-Tranquilo, nunca preferiria a un aburrido principe sobre de ti, Buenas Noches... My Joker-lo ultimo lo dijiste casi casi en un susurro y colgaste. Te acostaste intentando dormir otra vez y la DuelPAD volvio a sonar cuando la tomaste viste que el contacto era... tu hermano mayor.

-Nii-sama-

-Veo que juntarte con ellos no te ha hecho perder tus modales al hablar-comento de manera seria.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Queria felicitarte por que me entere que participaras en el Junior Youth, bien hecho-asentiste a pesar de que no te veia

-Gracias-

-Te voy a enviar un obsequio de buena suerte, espero te guste-a la par tu DuelPAD sono y de ella se expulsaron algunas cartas y al observarlas

-No lo quiero...

-Se que te hiciste novia de Sakaki-eso te asusto, el te tenia vigilada-Las usaras en tu primer duelo o quieres que...

-No espera, Las usare-el se quedo en silencio un rato-Lo prometo-

-Bien, Layra entrara en la categoria Junior, espera que lo vayas a ver-te comento cambiando bruscamente el tema pues el asi solia ser.

-Dile que sin duda alguna no faltare y que le extraño mucho-

-Claro, te deseo suerte y espero no te enfrentes a el tan pronto, y si lo haces ewpero que le muestres lo mejor de tu deck y triunfes-la comunicacion se corto y tu juntaste a tu deck las cartas que tenias, solo quedaba esperar a que todo estuviese bien. Pero por ahora lo importante era esperar que tu duelo fuese uno de los ultimos, pero nadie debia ver que ahora sabias y podias invocar por Pendulo.

**¿****Fin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holito de nuevo, He estado muy ausente debido a que no tengo internet y por ese motivo me da mas inspiracion no me entiendo, hago el recordatorio de que subi doble cap, este y el anterior, ambos van dedicados a nCromanCer**

**Ohohoho la cosa se pone buena, en Arc V y me da mas ideas para este fic.**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**3\. ¿Celos?**

Habian quedado tus amigas y tu de ir a ver una pelicula y despues hacer unas pocas compras, como el Junior Youth se acercaban querian comprarte un nuevo atuendo, no era muy tu estilo, pero las chicas hacian el rato agradable y no dejaban de codearte y alegrarse por ti despues de que les contaste lo de Yuya. Se detuvieron a comprar un Snack y te dejaron un rato sola en la banca mientras compraban, les pediste una creppa y ellas ya sabian como te gustaba así que por ti no habia problema, volteaste a varios lados observando las tiendas alegre cuando de pronto viste algo que no te esperabas, viste a Yuya caminando y viendo los vitrales de las tiendas, quisiste acercarte a saludarle cuando notaste que alguien se le acerco, Yuzu, parecia reclamarle algo mientras el se reía despreocupado, Yuzu en cambio tomo su mano y entraron a un local algo en esa escena te habia hecho sentir mal, sentiste algo que te mareo y te daba por tumbarte de lleno, te saco de ese pensamiento el oir a tus amigas llamarte.

-(T/N), ¿Ocurre algo?...

-Ettoo... es que... -Tenias que decir algo... una palabra, pero nada salio de tu boca, no sabias que decir, tus amigas te sentaron en la banca mientras te revisaban.

-Estas hiperventilada, ¿Sucedio algo?-te pregunto una de ellas tan solo negaste a manera de respuesta-Tal vez deberiamos llevarte a casa...

-No, si quieren yo me voy sola-ellas se extrañaron por lo que les habias pedido pero no podian negarte nada.

-¿Estas segura?, podriamos llevarte...-volviste a negar esta vez con una sonrrisa.

-Si, tranquilas... me voy con cuidado...-todas acordaron dejarte que te fueras por la insistencia que ponias, pero a una de ellas le dio muy mal presentimiento el que te fueses sola, así que sin que las demas se diesen cuenta marco en su duel pad cierto contacto que ella misma se habia encargado de pedir...

-Hola, Yuya, soy la amiga de (T/N) ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?...-

Seguias caminando con la mirada gacha, no podias creer que a cada que tu salieras con alguien, a peticion de Yuya le dabas toda informacion de la Salida... el nisiquiera se habia molestado en comentarte que saldria con Yuzu, pero, ¿Que era esa sensacion tan molesta en el pecho?, ¿Que era lo que estabas sintiendo?, eran ira e impotencia acumulados, pero no por Yuzu, tu sabias que ella no era así... Bueno ahora que lo pensabas, no la conocias mucho...

Tu pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpido al chocar tu frente con alguien, alguien que se rio al encontrarte.

Esa risa la conocias de sobra, y no supiste que hacer en el momento.

-Hey me dijo una amiga que te sentias mal y venia a llevarte a ca... ¡Hey!-Intentaste caminar pero el mareo y malestares anteriores te atacaron otra vez y sentiste tus rodillas fallar por consiguiente caer en sus brazos-No te paso nada ¿verdad?, ¿necesitas algo?-

Al ver que no le respondias te cargo al estilo princesa y te sento delicadamente en una banca.

-(T/N)... hablame, no has querido decirme nada... hay algo que...-

-¿Que estaban haciendo tu y Yuzu?-preguntaste a secas sin poder evitarlo. De la nada, lo escuchaste reirse y volteaste a verle enojada, el en cambio te sonrio picaramente

-¿Estas... Celosa?-esa pregunta te dejo sin habla, que podias responder

-¿Q-que?. No-sentiste tus mejillas arder y volteaste la mirada. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que el tomo tu mano y la comenzo a acariciar dulcemente lo volteaste a mirar y como si fueses lo viste darte un beso en el dorso de la mano

-Realmente era una sorpresa que te preparaba para el Junior Youth se rebusco algo en su pantalon y termino por dartelo era un collar parecido a su pendulo, pero este era en color verde y las aplicaciones en plata eran de oro-Te lo queria dar cuando fuera tu primer enfrentamiento pero, prefiero arruinar la sorpresa a verte enfadada-suspiraste tus inseguridades habian arruinado un detalle que de seguro habria sido lindo de su parte el dia de el enfrentamiento, dudandolo un poco te abrazaste a el.

-Perdon-le dijiste discretamente y el te correspondio el abrazo.

-Nunca te fallare, no soy tu hermano, no soy tu padre, Soy Yuya y siempre estare contigo lo prometo-Lo sabias sabias por demas que eso era cierto pero, tanto te habian fallado mas personas en tu vida que en el momento en que el te fallara no lo ibas a soportar

**¿****Fin?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyahooo! Lindas duelistas, NO HUBO ARC V, estos plazos de una semana me van a dar un paro cardiaco un dia MAS si es entre uno de los Duelos MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA EXISTENCIA DE YUYA, me muero y que me revivan por que me remato. en fin dejemos las exageraciones, les presento mi idea de como debio ser el dia de debut en el Miami Junior Youth.**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**4\. Brillar**

La lujosa limosina que te llevaba, a pesar del ambiente tranquilo y la amistad que te rodeaba te sentias un poco nerviosa, quizas llegar a el Miami Championship hubiera sido mejor estando con Yuya, Yuzu y los demas, pero tus amigas te habian citado desde temprano y te dieron un cambio de _look_ muy radical.

-(T/N)-chan, me encanto como te quedo el conjunto, seras la pequeña estrella de You Show Duel School-apretaste un poco la falda con tus manos-Deja ya de avergonzarte, estas preciosa-

-Gracias Nana-estabas algo insegura y eso se noto.

-Si Yuya te lo dice, ganas mas confianza ¿no?-dijo ella con algo de seriedad-Siempre desee con todas mis fuerzas que llegara este dia, el dia en que te viera en un campeonato, para poder diseñarte un conjunto para cada combate, verte brillar, pero... tienes miedo de brillar-ella tomo tu mano y comenzo a frotarla entre las suyas-eso no me gusta, (T/N), cuando te conoci, lo que vi fue un pequeño diamante que se llenaba de carbon para que nadie lo viese brillar por que teme de que su brillo no sea suficiente... pero yo creo que brilla mas que todo...-ella te sonrio mientras dejaba tu mano otra vez-Por eso yo quiero ayudarle a brillar mas... ¿Me lo permitirias (T/N)?-

-Si Nana, claro que si-respondiste sonriendole y ella te regreso el gesto, pero de la nada su rostro brillo y aplaudio animada.

-Bien, ¡por que tengo muchisimos vestidos muy lindos! y tengo listo el de la final, por que se que llegaras-siguio aplaudiendo y volteo hacia al frente-Es mas ya lo veo, ''(T/N) Akaba, Duelista de Accion, nacida de la You Show Duel School, llena del arte del viento, y su diseñadora estrella, la amiga que le hace hermosa Nana Hanamori''-te reiste ante el repentino cambio de humor-Creo que ya es un poco tarde ¿No?-te comento y de inmedato, checaste tu DuelPad.

-Oh, no los chicos desfilaran en 15-exclamaste mirando por la ventana cuanto faltaba para llegar

-Stephan acelere-pidio ella ajustandose el cinturon y sentandote para amarrate el tuyo, de la nada sentiste como el automovil acelerar.

You Show Duel School ya estaba impaciente aun no llegabas y estaban a tres escuelas de desfilar ellos, todos debian estar hoy, Yuya se habia perdido un rato, ellos no te habian visto desde ayer, causandoles preocupacion, pues de verdad te habias esmerado en calificar.

-Vamos, vamos-decia Yuya con la DuelPAD en la oreja tratando de contactarte, pero una vez mas no contestaste-No contesta-

-Vaya, ya le pegaste tus mañas de irse a no se donde-comento Yuzu de forma ironica-¿Hablaste con ella anoche?-

-Si, dijo que iria con su amiga, que la iba a traer, pero no me dijo mas-todos suspiraron y voltearon la vista por donde ya venias corriendo-¡Al fin llegas...!-

-Perdonen, habia demasiado trafico-todos se te quedaron viendo y tu no sabias exactamente por que, luego te miraste de arriba abajo y nada-¿Pasa algo?-

-Estas... distinta...

-Ahhh... Nana me escojio un conjunto para hoy-te reiste un poco-No es muy mi estilo pero ya la conocen, por cierto, Yuzu dijo que si tu querias, nos arreglaba juntas la proxima-ella asintio y una escuela mas paso, estaban a nada de pasar, luego viste a las escuelas iban formadas, pero, parecian que los alumnos se ignoraban entre si, Nana habia tenido razon-Antes de que se me olvide, vengan vengan, acerquense...-pediste y todos se hicieron un circulito.

-Que pase You Show Duel School-y Asi todos lso alumnos pasaron atras de una chica que traia un cartel con el nombre de la Escuela, la diferencia a las demas, es que venian todos con las manos entrelazadas mostrando unidad Yuya venia el centro a su mano derecha tu, Ayu y Futoshi, Mano izquierda, Yuzu, Sora y Tatsuya, en cierto momento alzaron las manos aun asi -Increible, en señal de la unidad en el entretenimeinto, You Show Duel School, viene, literalmente de las manos, como gritando, ¡Somos YSDS y nos une el Entretenimiento!-Mientras el presentador Nico Smiley hablaba, Viste en las gradas a Nana quien te grababa con ojos brillantes de emocion.

-(T/N)-onee-chan-gritaron Ayu y Futoshi antes de acomodarse mientras te abrazaban.

-Gran idea la de entrar asi-dijo Tatsuya.

-Somos una Escuela pequeña, pero estamos unidos por la misma causa, hay que mostrar orgullo-todos asintieron y se formaron donde era...

You Show Duel School... Una escuela, para ti no eran una escuela, ni un conjunto de alumnos que entre ellos se ignoraban, para ti eran una fuerza, la confianza, la amistad y una familia, una familia que sacaba tu brillo mas hermoso...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tal vez a nadie le importe -quizás si- pero ya estoy proxima a cumplir 18, -precisamente este 16- y para celebrarlo es como que quiero seguir un poco a este fic y -A quien le guste Ansatsu Kyoushitsu- Puede pasarse a leer mi fic Second Semester Time, esta en fase de correccion y mas tardar mañana lo subo, agradesco a nCromanCer, mi primera lectora, Mirizore quien me regreso los animos y a Lisbeth Nikolayevna quien me empujo mas, prometo tratar de arreglar mi ortografia no soy una estrella en ello, pero es tambien por que trabajo en tab y no tengo corrector, en fin disfruten mucho este cap.**

**5\. Hace cuanto...**

Ese dia Yuya te habia invitado a su casa, le habias pedido ayuda con unas pocas modificaciones para el deck ahora que se acercaba el Miami Championship, habia aceptado con la condición de que le ayudaras tambien, aceptaste inmediatamente.

Yoko no estaba y ambos habian regado cartas en toda la sala, lo bueno era que tanto tu, como el sabian perfectamente que cartas tenia cada uno y no se confundirian.

—Es dificil... no se manejar bien tu estrategia de juego, pero tu te sabes la mia de pies a cabeza—te reiste ante su queja.

—Es por que has tenido la misma estrategia desde siempre—suspiro cansado mientras pegaba su frente al suelo—Pero bueno... creo que si combinas el efecto péndulo de Partnaga con el efecto de monstruo de Cheermole puede tener un buen combo cada turno—le pasaste las cartas y el las reviso.

—¡Es cierto!, ¡Gracias (T/N)!— asentiste y el de inmediato revolvió las cartas de tu deck—Sin embargo no entiendo como te rompes la cabeza con tus estrategias, ¡Se que prometí ayudarte, pero, no entiendo!—

—Tranquilo, esta bien, era una mera escusa el pedirte ayuda—te vio extrañado y comenzaste a buscar algo en tu bolsa—Meramente es un detalle, pero espero que te guste—Yuya tomo de tus manos un sobre—Tal vez, ni siquiera lo recuerdes, pero hoy hace cuatro años nos conocimos—el te miro sorprendido y asustado, alterno la vista al sobre y a ti, de pronto dejo el sobre en el piso y te tomo de los hombros.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Recuerdas en serio la fecha?!—lo viste sorprendida y sonreiste un poco nerviosa.

—Siempre, cada año—te miro aun mas preocupado—Es solo que tu lo tomas como un detalle pequeño a cada que te doy algo, lo mencione hoy por que, lo crei mas especial ahora que somos novios y...—te soltó y de inmediato comenzó a recoger todas las cartas del piso—Esto Yuya...—termino de recoger, guardo tus cartas y te dio la duelpad, casi de inmediato estiro de tus manos para levantarte y llevarte con el, empezaron a caminar pero el no te explicaba.

—De verdad agradezco ese dia, es solo que no pensaba que lo recordabas—agacho su cabeza alho avergonzado incluso tenía las mejillas sonrojadas—Pero, te lo compensare...—entrelazo sus dedos a los tuyos—Tendrás la mejor cita, de todas las que hemos tenido—

—Am...—sin dejarte protestar te arrastro con el, tendrias que dar una buena explicación a tu hermano por faltar a las prácticas xyz, pero... no creias que el jamas hubiera escapado un dia, pasaron junto a un parque y te detuviste, Yuya te miro confundido y pregunto.

—¿Esta todo bien, Princesa?—te sorprendio un poco la manera eb que te llamó, ya lo habia hecho antes, pero en mensaje o llamada. Aun asi, no apartaste la vista de ese parque.

Lo miraste y le diste la mejor sonrisa.

—Si todo bien—lo abrazaste de lado, el se sonrojo y con un brazo rodeo tu cintura—No me arrepiento de haberte conocido—te apretó un poco mas a el.

—Tampoco me arrepiento—ese parque contenia un recuerdo, importante para ambos, fue cuando el padre de Yuya había perdido por ausencia y muchos comenzaban a molestarlo.

* * *

En ese entonces recordabas que tu madre escogía absolutamente toda tu ropa y usualmente te vestia con vuelos, faldas bonitas, medias decoradas y muchos accesorios.

Nunca salias de el colegio y te ibas sola, pero Reiji no había podido ir a recogerte, asi que te fuiste sola.

Al pasar por el Parque, viste a tres grandulones molestar a un chico quizas un poco mas alto que tu. De cabello verde y rojo. Lo reconociste de inmediato, era el hijo de tu ídolo Yusho Sakaki, pero no sabias su nombre.

Te daba miedo entrar, pero no era justo que se burlaran de el por las acciones de Yusho y te enojaba por que tu confiabas en que su padre tenia una muy vital razón para no ir al duelo.

—¡Ya basta, el no tiene la culpa de lo que hacen sus padres—gritaste con la voz temblando.

—Cobarde y una niña entra a defenderte, vaya asi que es como termina la fama Sakaki—luegp te volteó a ver—Y tu no eres nadie para venir a interrumpir—

—¿Y eso que?—resongaste haciéndolo enojar, como buen cobarde que odia que una mujer se le imponga, el chico alzo su mano listo a golpearte, Yuya reacciono a tiempo y te empujonpara que no recibieras ese golpe, sin embargo el si.

—¡Hmp!, no valen la pena, una niña buscona y un cobarde tal para cual—se fueron y viste que Yuya aguantaba las lágrimas de la impotencia y el dolor del golpe, noto que lo mirabas e intento bajar los gogles, cosa que detuviste.

—No escondas las lagrimas así—sacaste de tu bolso un pañuelo, con muchos bordeados y de tela suave para extenderselo—Es mejor dejarlas ir, gracias por evitar que me golpeara—el comenzo a llorar y tomo el pañuelo para cubrirse la cara, ambos se habia sentado en los columpios y el silencio solo se cortaba por los algo discretos sollozos del chico—Me llamo (T/N)—le comentaste despues de haberse calmado un poco.

—Y yo soy Yuya—asentiste como respuesta—Gracias, por defenderme, todos se han empeñado en llamarme cobarde y burlarse de mi por mi padre—su mirada se torno mas triste.

—Yo creo que no es tu culpa—te miro sorprendido y esbozaste una sonrisa, el se sonrojo un poco.

—Gracias por lo de el pañuelo—intento regresartelo pero negaste.

—Si necesitas desahogarte usalo y recuerda que cuando quieras o necesites te escucho—sonrió mas tranquilo, revisaste tu reloj y notaste que se te hacia tarde.

—¡Ah es tarde!—sacaste una agendita de tu bolso y le anotaste algo—Es mi contacto de DuelPad, ojala podamos hablar—te fuiste y lo dejaste con una sonrisa.

* * *

—(T/N), aun tengo el pañuelo que me diste esa vez—lo miraste sorprendida regresando de tus recuerdos—pero, ya no desprende tu aroma, era lo que mas me gustaba—te sonrojaste demasiado y escondiste tu cabeza en su hombro.

Jamas te arrepentirias de ese dia, solo esperabas que, despues de el movimiento interdimensional, standart fuera aun ese hogar donde lo conociste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas Nuevas, los reviews me animan a seguir, este fic tiene doble cap hoy, mañana es sabado 10 de octubre y el lado fangirl lo sabe -Si yo espero el estreno de Owari No Seraph- **

** Pues En fin, ojala les guste mucho.**

**06\. Rescatador**

Ibas saliendo de la casa de Yuya, después del desfile y de que pasase el día, regresaron e hicieron juntos una fiesta pequeña, tu habías sido la ultima en irse, pues te habías quedado a ayudar a limpiar, Yuzu se había quedado, pero su duelo seria justo mañana y le ''sugeriste'' irse a descansar.

—¿Estas segura?, puedo acompañarte, despues de todo mi Duelo es pasado mañana—sugirió sonriente y tu negaste con las manos.

—No, descansa, por favor, debio ser pesado para ti el discurso de sorpresa—el se rio y se rasco la nuca.

—Pero en serio, quedate aqui o dejame acompañarte—volviste a negar.

—Deje un tiradero en el apartamento por hacer ese pastel, aparte no quiero dar molestias, gracias igual, despideme de tu mamá—el asintió y de la nada te tomo de las manos, te acerco y te dio un beso en la frente.

—Cuidate mucho, me llamas al llegar —asentiste sonrrojada, esos despliegues de ternura aun te extrañaban, mas por que, desde que te robo tu primer beso, Yuya jamás ha vuelto a besarte en los labios—Paso mañana por ti para ir al duelo de Yuzu, Futoshi y Ayu—asentiste con una sonrisa, luego bajaste la mirada... Ayu se enfrentaria a Reira, el noto tu cambio y buscó alzar tu mirada, para evitarlo, lo tomaste por sorpresa abrazandolo por el cuello, finjiste una sonrisa

—Hasta mañana—y al separarte tomaste rumbo a tu casa. El lo sabia, sabía que esa sonrisa era finjida, sabia que habias apretado tus puños mientras lo abrazabas.

—Esperare (T/N), hasta que me lo quieras decir—se giro y entro en su casa.

Una persona te vio salir, sus penetrantes y frios ojos grises se suavisaron al verte, por si acaso, decidio seguirte para comprobar que su vista no lo engañaba.

Ibas pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Yuya no merecia que tu le ocultaras cosas, el habia sido sincero, tu mejor amigo, y ni siquiera sabia de tus hermanos.

—Debo decirle, lo hare, mañana mismo, sin falta—te dijiste a ti misma mientras mirabas las estrellas y la luna—Ninguna nube hoy... —seguiste avanzando sin darte cuenta de que te estaban siguiendo.

Pasaste por la calle principal, frente a LDS, la cual a pesar de estar muy vacia, las luces de los edificios estaban alumbrando demasiado la zona, miraste la pantalla de los duelos, Yuya enfretaria a Sawatari, Yuzu a Masumi, Tu a una chica de la Idol Duel School, Sora contra un tal Kurosaki, Ayu a Reira...

—¿Que hare?—bajaste la mirada—No puedo apoyar a Ayu ni a Reira, con cualquiera de los dos, siento que sufriré, Ayu es como mi hermanita, y Reira es mi hermano, el dependia de mi—volviste la vista a la pantalla—Yuzu debe poder, ella practico mucho. Sora no se que decir, las fusiones son lo suyo, pero Kurosaki tiene la confianza de Nii-sama... Yuzu menciono algo sobre el, ¿que esta pasando a espaldas de esto?, ¿Por que Nii-sama no me dice nada?, ¿Por que los usuarios de Xyz estan...?¡Hmpf!—de la nadie alguien te tapo la boca y te arrastro dentro de un callejon, te revolviste con desesperación, buscando librarte. Esos ojos grises lograron verte de frente, estaban meramente felices de verte, cosa que cambio al ver como unas manos te arrancaban de su vista. Cuando al fin te soltaron caiste de senton al piso. Al voltear viste a dos maleantes frente a ti.

—¿Seguro que es ella?—pregunto uno de ellos al verte—¿Por que un Akaba andaria solo y sin guardaespaldas?—ahora te dabas una idea de lo que pensaban.

—No lo se, pero si es ella—rapidamente buscaste en tu bolso tu DuelPAD, seria tonto llamar a Yuya te lo quitarian antes de que el te contestase, asi que mejor lo pusiste en tu brazo para iniciar un duelo, ambos adultos se rieron, tal ves por tu ingenuidad al creer que te librarias con un duelo, no lo sabias pero, si habia una cosa que aun te agradaba de ser Akaba, era la enseñanza de que los duelos podian salvarte de todas. Ellos al parecer acataron y tambien sacaron un disco de duelo.

Pasaron solamente 10 mins y les habias ganado de forma rapida en pocos turnos, desactivaste tu disco de duelo y decidiste salir de ese callejon, cada vez se hacia mas tarde, de la nada tu brazo fue jalado por uno de ellos.

—¿Creias que iba a ser tan facil, Ojou-chan?—la mirada de ambos era oscura sentiste un escalofrio recorrerte la medula y el agarre se torno fuerte. El rujido de una moto interrumpio, no pudiste evitar lo siguiente alguien habia entrado, te tomo por la cintura y te subio detras de el, no podias reconocerlo debido a los gogles y la media mascara que traia, luego amenazo al par con el vehiculo.

—¡No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a ella!—esa voz habia sonado, extrañamente familiar, pero, mas profunda y ronca, antes de que pudieses reaccionar arranco el vehiculo.

Lo freno en una zona abierta, y dejo bajarte, ya estabas maquinando una solucion en caso de ser alguien de cuidado.

—¿Estas bien?—te pregunto, fue cuando dirigiste tu mirada a el, te quedaste completamente en blanco, ese muchacho era facialmente casi identico a Yuya, pero con un toque mas de seriedad, quizas tenia 14 años igual, su rostro serio te regalo una sonrisa, no supiste cuanto te quedaste en silencio—No andes sola tan tarde—te dijo para volver a subir al vehiculo.

—Esto...—el volteo a verte—¿Podrias llevarme a casa?... Yuto... ¿Verdad?—era ridiculo, solo un sueño recorria en tu mente, donde le conocias bajo ese nombre, sin embargo, sonrio levemente y te ofrecio subirte atras de el. Te dejo frente al edificio donde vivias, arranco el vehiculo con rapidez, suspiraste y entraste en el elevador, al llegar a tu piso, como era costumbre te solicito la llave y cuando la pusiste te abrio las puertas. Te sorprendiste al ver a Yuya, dando vueltas por tu cuarto y al oir el elevador se alivio y te abrazo de inmediato.

—¡Yuya!, ¿Que haces aqui?—te miro de arriba abajo por respuesta.

—No llamabas y ya era muy tarde, me preocupe—respondio siguiendo inspeccionandote luego te miro a los ojos y accidentalmente lo comparaste mentalmente con Yuto—(T/N), ¿Paso algo que deba saber?—

—Unos tipos trataron de secuestrame...—dijiste sin pensarlo.

—¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! ¡¿Como escapaste?!, ¡(T/N), Te dije que no podia dejarte sola!—comenzo a alterarse increiblemente rápido, lo abrazaste y enterraste tu rostro en su cuello.

—Estoy bien... Un muchacho me ayudo—en ese momento se sintió reemplazado, Yuya debio estar ahí, rechino los dientes con impotencia, te abrazo y pego su mejilla a tu cabeza, tu te enterraste lo mas que pudiste en su cuello, tan solo para aspirar un poco de el—Yuya...—el sintio un escalofrío muy agradable al sentir tu aliento contra su cuello—¿Podrias quedarte a dormir conmigo?—lo sentiste asentir en tu cabeza, de la nada te cargo como princesa y te llevo a tu cuarto.

—(T/N)—te llamo y tu volteaste—De hoy en delante soy el unico que puede protegerte, ¿Si?—viste que te regalo una mirada decidida y tu asentiste mientras sonreias, la cama de tu habitacion era convenientemente grande, asi que Yuya y tu no tenian problemas.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que lo sentiste roncar un poco, con extremo cuidado te levantaste para no despertar a Yuya, le quitaste sus gogles y la chaqueta de los hombros, tomaste una manta y lo cubriste con ella. Diste vueltas en la cama un rato sjn poder dormir realmente, asi que te levantaste, para asomarte a la ventana.

—Yuto es real... entonces... ¿los demas también?—viste una carta en tu mano, tenia djbujada una pluma en ella—Aun no se que pasa, pero quiero averiguarlo, Nii-sama, tendras que hablar—cerraste las cortinas y te metiste a la cama, Yuya te abrazo de inmediato.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡****Nyaho!... estoy de los nervios el capi de la semana fue resumen puro, pffffff... la unica cosa es que Ruri que me gusto mas que Yuzu ^w^ (alguien grita en el fondo: ****¡****Por que no le gusta Yuya!) ****¡¿Y que si es asi?! ò_ó#, la cosa es que Arc V cada dia aclara mucho mas las cosas, y eso a veces me hace perder ideas, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mi, Por cierto tengo pensado hacer un capi de un Duelo, PERO, no se quiero ponernos contra alguien que sea y no sea vital, (Seria divertido que Tn-chan se tope con Yusei, usatedes no lo creen?)**

**Cortitito pero bonito**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**07\. Confusiones**

Una vez mas corrías a todo lo que podías, Yuya y los demás buscaban con mucha ansiedad a Sora, después de haber visto de su parte tal espectaculo decidiste averiguar todo lo posible y al ver la posibilidad de una pista, habiendo recibido un mensaje de el pelirojo/verde corriste a encontrale.

Escuchaste un derrapon de motocicleta y te dirigiste a donde este se escuchaba ese sonido.

—¡Yuya, Sora!—gritaste llamando la atencion de los presentes, de la nada viste algo que parecia para no creerse, habia dos chicos parecidos a Yuya junto al mismo, habia muchos destrozos y uno de ellos estaba manejando una moto—¡Yuya!—intentaste acercarte a Yuya corriendo, cuando la misma moto, que hasta ahora daba vueltas al rededor, derrapo y freno frente a ti a la par que el chico en ella se bajaba y se quitaba el casco dejandote ver un rostro perplejo, acompañado de unos ojos que reflejaban alivio y esperanza.

—(T/N), ¡De verdad eres tu!—dijo emocionado acercandose a ti, pero te alejaste la misma distancia que el se acerco.

—Yo no te conosco, disculpa, me estas confundiendo—se acercó aun mas a ti asustandote.

—No, no lo hago, se que eres tu—aseguro con firmeza—al fin te encontre, no sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para volverte a ver—quizo acercarse pero lo evadiste y corriste hacia Yuya, quien te abrazo al verte asustada y confundida.

—Yuya ¿Que esta pasando?—preguntaste asustada y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—Aun nisiquiera termino de comprenderlo yo, tranquila—te pidio acariciando tu cabello

—Alejate de ella—dijo friamente el chico de la moto a Yuya, el no comprendio y tu menos—(T/N) alejate el esta con el chico de que rapto a Rin, eres mi amiga, no quiero que te expongas mas a...

—¡Ya te he dicho que no te conosco!, Ni siquiera se quien es Rin, esta bien que se parescan ustedes tres... pero... ¡Yo jamas confundiria a una persona que es tan importante para mi con alguien que se paresca!, por eso nunca dude de Yuya, ¡y ustedes deberian verlo igual!—gritaste todo con una potencia increible tu jamas te dabas a notar mucho y habias gritado muy fuerte.

Los tres se habian quedado perplejos, Yuya por que jamas te habia visto expresarte así, Yuto y Yugo por que no se creían lo que habias dicho.

—Standar, ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga?!—grito Yugo de la nada apuntando con su dedo a Yuya, de la nada su mano alcanzo la tuya y te llevo a la fuerza, de manera rapida, cerca de su moto.

—¡Sueltame!—gritaste estirando tu brazo, pero sentiste a alguien mas jalarte y al voltear viste a Yuto, quien alejo sus manos de ti para plantarse entre Yugo y tu como si quisiera protegerte.

—Ella dijo que no te conoce... dejala en paz Esclavo de la Fusion—dijo eso mirandole fríamente.

—No, tu y Standar le hicieron algo, ¡le hicieron algo!, (T/N), debes recordar, tu deck recuerdas cuando lo armamos cuando te consegui a Thumbolt Gusto y Gusto Egul, me habias dicho que te encantaron y que serian tus cartas favoritas—negaste ante lo dicho negaste con fuerza.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy quien buscas...—de la nada al encararlo un mareo repentino te ataco y te daba flashes de recuerdos de momentos que tu no habias experimentado... junto a Yugo, junto a Yuto y junto a un chico que no lograbas identificar, apretaste tus manos contra la cabeza buscando quitarlos—Yuya...—le llamaste cuando sentiste tus piernas desfallecer—Yuya...—sentiste a alguien tomarte por la cadera y caiste pero no alcanzaste a sentir un golpe o algo...

**Personalmente, Gusto es mi arquetipo favorito de todo Yu-Gi-Oh!, claro esta empatado con Odd-Eyes y Magician. Bien, trate de estar lo más posible atenta a la ortografía. **

**.**

**Espero con Ansias que te el capitulo te encantará. **

**.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoy es dia de fic, triste, ;-; capi triste para llorar, ante todo por que recien acabe de ver Kyoukai no Kanata Mirai, se gano ser una de mis pelis favoritas de anime.**

**en fin sin distraer a nadie mas, se acercan los especiales Yu x Lector, por ahora sufran junto al malo de Yuri.**

**8\. Tiempo.**

La emoción recorría cada una de tus arterias como la sangre que fluía aún mas rápido, debido a la corrida que acababas de emprender, el segundo dia de la ronda de los 16 habia empezado, recordabas haberte separando en el proceso de Yuya y Yuzu, cuando dijeron que la competencia sería en campo abierto, con la Ciudad como escenario y el Solid Vision cubriendo el lugar donde creciste, obviamente te llenaste de emoción y casi habias logrado olvidar los sucesos de los días anteriores.

Despertaste inmediatamente al dia siguiente de el encuentro con el tal Yugo, y estabas en tu casa, si en tu casa Akaba, no el departamento, Reira te habia estado cuidando mientras no tenia duelos. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarte y llamar a Reiji, el cual te hizo michas preguntas, respondiste a todo y el en cambio te contó todo sobre Academia y lo que estaba sucediendo en Heartland.

Más dudas se formaron en tu cabeza, pues durante el duelo de Yuya contra el muchacho Kachidoki, en tu mente veías imagenes de Yuto, si, de un Yuto lleno de ira, rabia e impotencia, buscando destruir a todos los que le hacían daño a Heartland, a quien llamaban ''Academia''.

—''Ya no te dirijas a Akaba Leo como Padre, después de todo, el es el Profesor, quien dirige Academia''—era la última frase que Reiji habia dicho antes de salir de tu habitación.

Ese dia habia sido duro, Yuya evitó tu mirada lo más que pudo, corrió alejándose y ni siquiera te contestaba en la DuelPAD.

Lo comprendias de cierta forma, necesitabas también acomodar tus sentimientos. Para alegría tuya, antes de separarte de Yuya al comenzar esa ronda, te sonrió como siempre.

—''Sin importar lo que pase, te voy a proteger, no solo a ti, a Yuzu, a el director, a Mamá, a Ayu, Futoshi y Tatsuya también. Así que esperame. Por que te enfrentare en la siguiente ronda, como el Yuya de siempre''—te lo habia dicho tan decidido que hasta parecia otra persona. Simplemente habias asentido y se alejaron uno del otro.

Reaccionaste cuando de sorpresa, algo se partió, estabas en una zona de hielo, resbalaste hasta mas abajo, y caiste de senton, para tu buena suerte te habias puesto un short licra para evitar cualquier accidente, no te habias lastimado de gravedad, simplemente un golpe en tu retaguardia, sacudisye la nieve en tu ropa y te aseguraste de que no te faltara nada.

—Gracias a los dioses estoy completa—avanzaste para ver si encontrabas a alguien, para ese entonces ya habias jugado un par de duelos y tenias cuatro cartas péndulo. Despues de esto, quedarian alrededor de ocho personas.

Avanzaste un poco mas y viste correr a Yuzu, al verte se acercó corriendo hacia ti, al llegar viste sus ojos llorosos y que se abrazo a ti.

—(T/N), tenemos que irnos—tomo tu mano y te jalo la seguiste, estabas confundida, sobre todo por su vestimenta, pero, no pusiste resistencia y la seguiste. Yuzu y tu seguian recorriendo ese helado lugar, despues de que siguieron juntos, no habian podido divisar mucho. Sintieron pasos detras de ustedes, fuiste la primera en girar la vista, encontrandote con un rostro familiar, pero una sonrisa y mirada que te congeló el corazón, era como una visión de Yuya donde el intentaba hacerte un sadico daño que rogabas no recibir.

—Oh... veo que encontre a las corderitas se perdieron, es muy lindo ver tu expresión de miedo que tanto amo otra vez, (T/N)-chan—esa voz hablaba sadica y divertida. Sabias bien que no era un momento para dudar, tomaste el brazo de Yuzu, haciendo que reaccionará.

—Corre ya...—susurraste tan asustada que Yuzu entro en pánico, acatando de inmediato la orden, alejándose de ti, el chico frente a ti intento perseguirla, pero activaste el disco de duelo, obligandolo a quedarse para pelear.

—¿Quieres jugar (T/N)?, Muy bien, pero seria mas lindo que me des el papel del cazador, mi adorable presa—temblaste, pero no ibas a dudar ahora de tus acciones.

Tus LP llegaron a cero y no podias creerlo, el había desmoronado cada una de tus estrategias, te dejo sin nada y perdiste más rápido de lo que esperabas, el habia jugado de una forma brusca. Estabas cansada, tanto que caiste sentada a la nieve y con unos cuantos raspones incluso, respirabas de manera pesada y tu corazón latia con fuerza pidiendo que te rindieras, debias hallar la manera de irte.

Cuando menos lo esperaste, Yuri atrapo tus manos y te recostó contra la nieve.

—Linda, yo te he vencido, es injusto que quieras huir de mi—te removias inquieta buscado que te soltara—Muy mal... las pequeñas derrotadas deben aceptar su castigo...—en ese momento tenias demasiado miedo, estabas extremadamente asustada, la impotencia de estar atrapada—Tranquila... yo no te haria daño, mi Princesa...—ampliaste los por la sorpresa ojos y giraste el rostro. Yuri parecio molestarse, con una sola mano sostuvo tus muñecas arriba de tu cabeza y con la otra mano en tu barbilla te atrajo hacia el, sin preeverselo, sucumbio a todo impulso, de la nada sentias la suave mordida de Yuri en tu labio inferior.

Te removiste asustada, tratabas de gritar pero, a cada que intentabas Yuri presionaba aun mas bruscamente de ser posible sus labios a los tuyos, en cierto momento sentiste un ligero ardor en el labio, seguido de un sabor metalico, momento que no aguantarias más, usando toda la voluntad que tenias soltaste de el agarre de Yuri sobre tus manos, y le empujaste con toda la fuerza que podias, los labios te dolian, tratabas de recuperar el aire que Yuri no te dejo tomar en ese rato y tratabas de calmarte. Escuchaste una risa proveniente de el muchacho fusion frente a ti, te veía aun mas profundamente que antes, pero con una malicia inconfundible como fondo. Se le notaba que queria aun mas que ese simple -para el- contacto.

—Que adorable, me tienes miedo,—gemiste asustada por el tono que habia usado—sabes (T/N), siento que no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente—el no te degradaria más de eso estabas segura, no se lo permitirías, diste vuelta en dirección contraria y te alejaste de el, corriendo tan rapido como podías.

—Es mas divertido si te resistes—se levato y trato de perseguirte, pero antes de alcanzarte ambos escucharon una moto en la cercania, te detuviste por miedo, casi de inmediato volteaste para ver que tanto te habias alejado de Yuri, este desapareció antes de siquiera volverte a tocar.

Y todo se acumuló, el dolor, el miedo, lo penetrada que se sentía tu boca, acompañada de la herida en tu labio, la impotencia de no haber sido más fuerte y el estar sola, haciendo que lágrimas que hasta ahora te habia forzado a retener salieran y mojaran tu rostro, caiste sentada al piso, comienzaste a hipear y cuando recordabas es momento reprimias los gritos que, ahora que Yuri no te aprisionaba, querian salir. De cierta forma, era como si una parte de Yuya te hiciera daño, ademas de que te llamo ''princesa'', y sus voces sonaban iguales.

—(T/N)—levantaste la mirada encontrandote con Yuya, el se asusto al ver tus lagrimas—Princesa... ¿Que suce...?—se silencio al verte asustada—Tranquila, todo esta bien...—te abrazaste a el de pronto y descargaste todos tus sentimientos, el solo te abrazo y no dijo nada.

Aunque te habias recuperado un poco, los chicos habian hecho lo posible por cuidarte, Yuya se mantenía a tu lado, pero se habian separado al encontrar a Sora, estabas con el animo por los suelos, y todo se complicó al ver a Yuya tan alterado, por Yuzu. Después de verlo tan destrozado habias tomado una decisión, algo dura, pero era la correcta, o por lo menos era lo que tu querias creer.

—¿Que piensas hacer sobre lo de ''Lancers''?—habias decidido hablar con el inmediatamente las cosas se habian menguado, tambien por que en parte, Serena, te habia pedido que le ayudaras a buscar a quien dar la ropa de Yuzu.

—No lo se... las cosas estan muy apresuradas, estoy confundida—intentaste mentir, te unirias quisieras o no—Yuya, hace rato, te vi muy alterado y...—

—Se llevaron a Yuzu... es claro que estoy preocupado por ella, (T/N), pudiste ver que paso, ¿Verdad?, por eso llorabas—negaste, no habias visto nada, pero querias cortar el tema de Yuzu.

—Yuya, creo que necesitas aclarar lo que sientes... y yo, no me encuentro bien en estos momentos—el te miró dudoso, esperando a que siguieras—Creo que... No, estoy segura que necesitamos un tiempo—bajaste la mirada, estabas triste, pero el y tu necesitaban un espacio para pensar, ademas, aunque te lo habias prometido, no te habias sincerado con el. Y despues de lo de Yuri, aunque sabias que Yuya no te haria lo mismo, sentias como si una parte de el queria lastimarte.

—No... no me pidas eso, no ahora—te alejaste la misma distancia que el trato de acercarse. Su voz habia sonado suplicante y quebrada.

—Perdoname, quiero pensar, hay cosas que no he resuelto conmigo misma, y no me siento del todo bien—desabrochaste el péndulo que Yuya te habia dado y lo pusiste en su mano, te miro con lo ojos llorosos, pero, te diste la vuelta y avanzaste hacia Serena quien ya te esperaba para ir con Reiji.

—(T/N)... ¡(T/N), por favor!—avanzaste un poco titubeante pero sin mirar atrás, Yuya no debia verte llorar. Tsukikage, se interpuso cuando Yuya intento seguirte y Serena te llevo con ella al ver lo duro que esto era para ambos. Ahora, lo importante era que debias concentrarte para ser una Lancer digna, alzaste el rostro aun con lagrimas y diste el paso mas firme de todo ese día.

**Les juro que no sabia que hacer con Yuri, en parte por que no ha salido mucho y tiene cara de ''Yo las violo a todas'', pense hacerlo un poquito atrevido (Conciencia: ****¡¿Poquito?!) bueno no taaaan poquito, pero fue lo que me vino.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡****Nyaho!... estoy de ****regreso, Yo se que quieren especial de cumpleaños, por especial de cumpleaños hare un One-shot de el valiente Yuto, el audaz Yugo y el misterioso -por decirle de manera amable a su cara de ''Te voy a violar y se que te va a gustar''- Yuri (Quizas uno divertido que Tn-chan se tope con Yusei, ustedes no lo creen?)... Chavas antes de que se me olvide, T/N no anda con todos los chicos de Arc V, -yo se que a muchas les gustaria pero no- es un asunto que lo explicare mas adelante ahora que tengo la idea, por ahora disfruten a Yuto.**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**Especial 01. Yuto: Caballero Fantasma**

* * *

Hace poco que encontre esa carta que ella me habia escrito el dia de mi cumpleaños 14, decia, para: Mi Caballero Fantasma, ella me habia dicho y titulado tantas veces, y ahora sabia que nunca mereci ese apodo, un caballero proteje a los demas y ese dia no pude hacer nada, recordarla me hacia sentir vivo, por que me dolia, el dolor es real, el dolor de haberle fallado.

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando la conoci ibamos juntos a la misma Escuela, habia mucha diferencia entre ella y yo, ella era amable, sociable, le gustaba tener amigos, nunca estaba sola en cambio a mi, todos en el salon me ignoraban, yo era reservado y me abstenia de cualquier tipo de relacion con los demas y a mi eso jamas me importo, cumplia con mi deber de estudiante, hacer amigos estaba demas.

Ella igualmente habia cambiado mi forma de ver mi dia a dia de estudiante, me habia hecho sonreír y apreciar todo antes de desmoronarse, casi como si nuestra corta relación fuese la calma a la tormenta que se avecinaba, fue un dia que por casualidad mera ambos nos quedamos hasta tarde, ella recojiendo registros y yo iba de camino a la biblioteca para sacar un libro.

Despues de haberlo conseguido camine hacia la salida pero venia viendo el libro y ella venia amontonada por los papeles, chocamos por accidente y a (T/N) le gano el peso de los papeles haciendola balancear hacia atras, logre atraparla por sus antebrazos, para que no cayera.

—Eso fue peligroso ¡Gracias!—me dijo con alegria como su vista era tapada por los papeles, yo tenia el pensamiento de que ella jamas me hubiera hablado de verme—¿Etto...?—comenzo alejando un poco los papeles de su rostro—al verme, extrañamente me sonrio—Gracias Yuto—se tomo la libertad de llamarme por mi nombre—Pense que te ibas temprano siempre—comenzo a hablarme con normalidad, yo le mostre en cambio el libro—¡Ah es cierto!, el trabajo de investigacion, lo habia olvidado—

—Puedo ayudarte a conseguir el material—eso habia salido sin que yo lo quisiera y ella me sonrio—si lo deseas, claro—

—Por supesto—me respondio alegre—dejame llevar esto a sala de profesores y regreso—me comento emprendiendo camino, algo me decia que debia irme, que ella no regresaria, que era como los demas, no queria creerlo, no queria pensar que era tan hueca y vacia como las chicas con las que se juntaba, pero... y si no era así, ¿y si tenia una mascara de hipocresia para que todos la quisieran? quize dar un paso lejos de ahi y escuche de la nada a alguien corriendo, al girarme era ella.

—Perdon por hacerte esperar—me sonrio con amabilidad y a la vez con las mejillas algo rojas.

—Esta bien—al oirme hablar ella se sorprendio.

—Eres muy amable Yuto—declaro contenta—La verdad es que siempre he querido tratar contigo, pero nunca encuentro la manera...—no supe que responderle, ella me habia dicho que queria llevarse bien conmigo, nadie hasta hoy, habia querido ser algo mio. Despues de haber conseguido un par de libros salimos juntos.

—Si quieres...—ella me volteo a ver con curiosidad—Podemos ir a casa juntos, siempre pasas frente a mi casa, creo que colindamos en la ida—ella asintio alegre y nos dirijimos a la biblioteca para juntar su material, como habiamos acordado caminamos a su casa, habiamos pasado un rato sin hablar cuando a ella se le ocurrio.

—Ne Yuto, ¿No te gusta Duelo de Monstruos?—me pregunto con una sonrisa—Es que me gustaria aprender, pero mis amigas no saben explicar y los chicos del salon dicen que las niñas no deben jugar—comento haciendo un puchero—Pero mas que nada te lo pregunto por que, aunque hay duelos al finalizar la escuela nunca te he visto ahi—no quize responderle que nunca nadie de la escuela me habia retado.

—Puedo enseñarte y te ayudo a armar un deck si quieres—le ofreci, pero no supe por que lo hize, yo jamas habia hablado tanto con alguien.

—¡¿De verdad?!, ¿puedes el Sabado?—asenti y ella se emociono mucho.

—El sabado a las 3 pm—ella acepto sonriente y se detuvo frente a una puerta.

—Esta es mi casa, gracias por traerme—asenti—Nos vemos mañana y el sabado a las tres, ¿Entendido?—me recalco fingiendo autoridad, su rostro me dio gracia y de la nada sonrio—Yuto, creo que tu sonrisa es mas linda que tu expresion seria—entro a su casa y se despidio con la mano.

Me habia dicho que le era linda mi sonrisa, pero yo casi no sonreia, nisiquiera se como ella logro hacerme reir de la nada, pero, eso de alguna manera me hacia confiar en ella.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, llegue al salon y al pasar varios alumnos se secreteaban cosas, comenze a ignorarlos y seguir mi camino hacia el grupo, pero todos estaban afuera, menos (T/N) no la veía por ningún lado, algo no me gustó y entre

—¡¿Pero Yuto por que?!, ¡Si querias irte con alguien pudiste haberme llamado!—le grito un chico tomandola por el brazo de manera violenta—Yuto no puede arrebatarme lo que es mio— vi que la acorralo y el coraje me invadio, estire su brazo para girarlo hacia mi y tirarle un golpe en la cara.

—¡Déjala Ya!— le grité con enojo quien se creia el para tratar asi a una mujer. El estaba a punto de regresarme el golpe cuando ella se interpuso y lo empujo.

—¡Ya basta Ambos!—tenía sus ojos anegados en lagrimas—¡Dejame en paz, Kotaro, yo no soy tuya! —salio corriendo de el salon, de inmediato la seguí, sin siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

La encontre en una esquina entre los casilleros, todos estaban ya en clase y no habia nadie alrededor, me arrodille a su altura, me sentí algo incómodo al verla llorar.

—(T/N)—le llame y se solbresalto e intento limpiarse las lagrimas lo mas pronto posible, de forma brusca, busque entre mis bolsillos un pañuelo y se lo extendi frente a su rostro, se asusto y se alejo un poco pero casi de inmediato lo asimilo y lo tomo en sus manos para limpiarse.

—Gracias—no supe que decirle tan solo guarde silencio—Perdona, tal vez... no deberíamos salir el sabado, ni debiste haberme seguido, viste como me criticaron, no me gustaría que te dijeran cosas a ti, eres una buena persona...—

—A mi no me importa—me volteó a ver sorprendida, esos ojos tintados por el rojo de sus lágrimas me dejaron sin nada que decir—Quiero ser tu amigo y si lo pienso ser no te puedo dejar sola cuando más lo necesitas—

—¿De verdad?—asentí y había dicho todo sin pensar, pero, sintiendo que era lo que debia hacer—Yuto, Gracias...—la vi esperando que me dijera algo y sin embargo se sonrrojo—P—puedo...—ella no siguio simplemente sacudio su cabeza—Olvidalo volvamos a clase—me levante y extendi la mano sonriendo discretamente, ella la tomo un poco más tranquila.

* * *

—Mira, no es tan dificil, solo debes asegurarte que sean del mismo nivel—el sabado habia llegado, el resto de la semana una que otra persona la habia seguido molestando, incluso sus amigas la excluyeron del grupo por haberme hablado, al principio se sintió triste, pero siempre tuvo mi apoyo, cosa que nos unio mas. Ahora le estaba explicando sobre la Invocacion XYZ ella asintió ante la explicacion—Pero hay ciertos monstruos xyz que piden una condicion especial, por ejemplo este pide dos tipo dragon de nivel 4—ella asintió una vez más.

—Yuto, pense que era mas extendido—se relajo contra la banca en la que estabamos sentados mientras repasaba las cosas.

—Realmente lo es—eso la impresiono un poco—Todo se aprende de poco durante la marcha asi que no te preocupes—le comente y ella asintió con una sonrisa que me destello

—Bien, aprenderé rápido, despues de todo cuento con el mejor de todos los profesores—senti un extraño calor en mis mejillas, gire la vista algo avergonzado y casi al instante un silencio incomodo se formo, cosa que ella rompió—Oh, Yuto, el arquetipo que usas...—

—Phamton Knights—le respondi, no logramos encontrar un arquetipo para ella asi que le estaba enseñando lo básico mientras.

—Caballero Fantasma... ¡¿Asi como tu?!—me pregunto de la nada y la mire extrañado—Es que eres cayado y discreto, aparte de noble y protector, por eso, como un caballero fantasma y... —me senti un tanto extraño ¿Ella se sentía conmigo protegida?, de la nada sacudió la cabeza—olvidalo, a veces digo cosas raras—

—¿Sientes que te protejo?—me daba algo de temor esa pregunta, en parte por que no se como ella la tomaria.

—Si... después de como me has cuidado toda la semana con los que me molestaban y que me llevabas a casa—me sonrió con un sonrojo que en ningún momento ella quizo ocultar—A pesar de llevar poco de conocerte, eres muy amable conmigo, me siento feliz y comoda a tu lado, ademas...—se silencio en el momento que mi mano tomó la suya y entrelaze nuestros dedos, me vio sorprendida y sonrojada.

Era muy extraño estar a su lado, su presencia creaba implusos en mi que nunca habria imaginado, pero eran cosas que ella jamas me nego, como abrazarla o tomar su mano, esa era una alegria para mi.

* * *

Su compañía pronto se volvió necesaria, los viernes despues de clases jugabamos duelo de monstruos entre los compañeros, se nos quedaban viendo a veces, sin embargo sentia solo su presencia frente a mi, ganara o perdiera, su sonrisa iluminaba el duelo, me hacia feliz y completo compartir momentos con ella. En meses nos volvimos amigos, pero por extraño que suene, me dolia un poco la palabra amigo.

Sabia que la queria a mi lado, mas que como mi amiga, pero tampoco queria perderla, asi que me trague los sentimientos de dolor y trate de convertirme en la mejor persona para ella. Sin duda alguna ella me cambio. En realidad no solo ella.

* * *

Habiamos acordado ir a las inscripciones de un Torneo en Heartland, ese dia abrian y seguro estaba algo lleno, pero, estabamos ambos tan ansiosos que no lo pensamos. Llegue a su casa y al timbrar escuche su risa adentro, mientras hablaba con alguien, me extrañe, ya que sus padres trabajaban el dia completó, cuando abrio la puerta, su rostro se volvió dudoso.

—Hoy se abren las inscripciones al Torneo, ¿Lo olvidaste verdad?—ella hizo un puchero ante mi pregunta.

—Perdona, es que vinieron unos amigos a visitarme—comento meintras me dejaba entrar.

—¿Amigos?—decidi preguntar ya que, segun sabia, sus amigos se distanciaron de (T/N) luego de hablarme

—Si, una amiga que estaba conmigo en el preescolar y su hermano mayor—de pronto una chica salio de la sala, tenia el cabello muy largo negro con un par de mechones lilas—Mira Yuto ella es Ruri, Ruri el es mi amigo Yuto—ella asintio, se veia tranquila y alegre.

—Me han contado mucho de ti, es un gusto y gracias por cuidarla tanto—me senti algo avergonzado, ella le contaba a los demas sobre mi.

—Yuto, ¿te quedarias aqui con el hermano de Ruri?, se llama Shun, es que queremos ir de compras un rato, pero, es un poco celoso en cuanto a la ropa que Ruri usa—me pidio y luego la vi hacer ojos brillantes y juntar sus manos—Onegai~...—suspire, luego me arrepentiría por esto.

—Vayan—me abrazo de pronto.

—¡Gracias, mañana salimos a inscribirnos lo prometo!—me arrastro de la mano y me dejo en la sala con el tal Shun—¡Shun el es Yuto, se quedará a hacerte compañía mientras Ruri y yo salimos!—me solto y se dirigió a la puerta—¡Llevense bien!—se escuchó la puerta asotarse y un silencio incómodo quedo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, como me prometio, (T/N) y yo fuimos a inscribirnos en el Torneo de Heartland, acompañados de Ruri y Shun, el en un primer momento no me habia agradado, se creía el hermano mayor de (T/N), con todo y sobreproteccion, terminamos en un duelo, que fue interrumpido por las chicas cuando llegaron. Verdaderamente es un oponente habilidoso. No entendia como (T/N) no habia aprendido algo de el para los duelos, de cierta forma, me agradaba que no fuea asi, quizas jamas la hubiera tratado si Shun le hubiese enseñado. Despues de que nos inscribieramos, salimos a comer a un centro comercial, (T/N) y Shun fueron a pedir la comida, dejandome con Ruri.

—Yuto-kun, ¿Te gusta (T/N)?—me sorprendió lo que pregunto—¿Por que no se lo dices?—me volvió a preguntar, ya me habia descubierto, que mas daba.

—Y perder su amistad, no lo creo—ella ladeo la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que tu relacion con ella no acabara por que le digas la verdad—me aseguró sonriendo, no sabia si podia confiar en sus palabras, pero, tampoco parecia mala idea, no podia seguirle ocultando las cosas a (T/N)—Hare algo para que se queden solos, no lo arruines ¿ok?—asenti y ella sonrió.

Despues de haber comido ellos se fueron temprano, (T/N) y yo paseamos otro rato, compramos unas pocas cartas, mas tarde nos sentamos a descansar.

—(T/N)...—ella volteó a verme y algo curiosa—Quisiera decirte algo, es importante—asintió mirándome con seriedad—Es que... bueno...—sentia nervios, miedo, calor en las mejillas—Tu me gustas—no la miraba, trataba de no hacerlo, cuando ya no pude soportar mas el silencio ella estaba pensativa, extremadamente sonrojada, ansiosa y con la mirada gacha.

—No me digas esas cosas de pronto—temblaba inconscientemente, mientras frotaba sus manos—Soy muy ingenuia Yuto... no lo esperaba—bufo y se sonrojo más—Estamos igual, es lindo saber que te corresponden—me sonrió y no necesite nada mas, la abraze con fuerza y me recoste en esa misma banquilla, con ella arriba mio.

—Gracias—la abraze y ella se aferro a mi algo avergonzada.

* * *

Los días siguientes se veían mucho más brillantes, no paso mas de 5 dias y le habia pedido ser mi novia, ella aceptó alegre y me abrazo, sabia que no estabamos listos para ir mas allá de tomarnos de la mano y los abrazos, mucho menos ella, y no queria forzarla. Su simple presencia, compañía y amor me era suficiente. Pero, ella parecia no entender eso, pues a una semana de mi cumpleaños trato de preguntarme de forma ''disimulada'' que era lo que queria ese dia.

—Vamos Yu-kun... quiero ideas aunque sea una—le negué con la cabeza y sonreí solompara ella—Onegai~...—trato de usar otra vez ese metodo, sus ojos brillantes.

—No (T/N), quiero que sea completamente tuyo ese regalo—bufo y se dejo caer en la banca, esa misma banca donde le habia confesado lo que sentia—Esa es tu pista, debes ser tu quien lo escoja—se levanto y me sonrio.

—En ese caso, ire a buscarlo, y no puedes venir por que sera sorpresa—se alejo y decidi ir a casa, no quedaba de otra.

* * *

Ruri y Shun habian ido esa vez, me habian regalado entre los dos un pastel, ademas ayudaron a (T/N) en lo de las decoraciones, y comida. Me sentia curiosamente feliz, de que se tomaran tantas molestias por mi.

—Hora del regalo de (T/N)—declaro Ruri feliz, debia agradecerle mucho, despues de todo ella me habia ayudado a mi actual relación.

—No, me da pena que lo vea—inflo las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y frunciendo el ceño, le aprete su moflete derecho y alejo mi mano haciendo una expresion de enojo. Tome la caja y desate el lazo rojo que tenia, al abrirla solo habia relleno de poliestireno, hundí mi mano hasta sentir un papel que extraje de inmediato.

Era un sobre algo grande, lo abri, dentro habia un pañuelo rojo y una carta escrita por (T/N), comenze a leerla con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando la miraba sorprendido por las palabra que escribia, y ella me alentaba a terminar.

—''Yo espero que sigas a mi lado, porque siento no poder seguir con seguridad al frente sin ti, espero ir a tu lado no detras o adelante de ti, ser tu apoyo incondicional y brindarte siempre esa leve sonrisa que me dedicas, usa por favor lo que contiene ese pañuelo y llevalo contigo, nunca olvides que para mi eres, Mi Caballero Fantasma''—termine de leer para tomar el pañuelo rojo y desenredarlo.

—Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon—habia tres copias de esa carta, rango 4, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, era un dragón meramente imponente, quizas solo me impresionaba que ella me la hubiera dado.

—Queria conseguirte algo de Phantom Knights, pero estan muy agotados, tienes todo del arquetipo, esa carta me recordaba algo tu estilo de juego y...—se silencio cuando la abraze de pronto, Ruri m ehizo un discreto favor levantándose y llevándose a Shun. Correspondio el abrazo tomandome por los hombros.

—Gracias...—asintio y no hablamos más—Por estar aqui, por formar parte de mi vida, gracias—no queria soltarla, no podia, y ella tampoco me negaba estar cerca. Sabia que si llegaba a perder algo, lo que menos deseaba que fuera, era su presencia en mi vida.

* * *

La gente corría desesperada a mi alrededor, Heartland se estaba cayendo a pedazos y lo poco que podia hacer era enfrentar a cada duelista que se me pusiera enfrente, no podia parar, debia encontrarla, ella debia de estar bien, de la nada unos escombro cayeron cerca de mi, intente esquivarlos pero uno medianamente grade me rasguño el antebrazo dejando una herida algo grande y dolorosa. Amarre el pañuelo que (T/N) me habia dado y segui. No estaba tranquilo, no podia estarlo, cada vez que avanzaba mas sin verla el dolor y la desesperación crecía.

—¡(T/N)!—empecé a gritar, a mi paso veía gente que convertían en cartas, no queria creer que ella pudo haber pasado por lo mismo, para mi alivió la encontre mas adelante siendo rodeada por tres duelistas, encendí mi disco de duelo y me interpuse para ayudarla.

—¡Yuto!—se abrazo a mi, pero después me plante frente a ella.

—Saldremos de esta, tranquila—sin embargo estos duelistas eran distintos se veían mas capacitados, tambien el uniforme era azul, tratamos lo más posible de defendernos, pero nos tenian acorralados, los LP estaban muy bajos—(T/N), tienes que huir—le pedí, pero ella en cambio me vio triste y con los ojos extremadamente llorosos.—Esto, no saldra bien, vete, reúnete con Ruri y Shun—nego rapidamente.

—No te voy a dejar aqui—me abrazo, no queria dejarme, lo entendía yo no la dejaría a ella, pero... no queria perderla, la acerque a mi y le di un roze ligero y suave en los labios, su y mi primer beso.

—Vete, por favor—volvió a negar, despues vi como ellos nos daban inicio a la Battle Phase y la empuje para que no recibiera ese ataque, sin embargo no me espere ver lo siguiente, ella uso una carta magia de uso rápido, y nego el ataque para mi ella lo recibió— No... no... ¡(T/N)!—senti ardor en mi garganta, tristeza invadirme, sobre todo cuando la vi estaba adolorida y llena de cortes.

—Yuto... por favor... —me susurro algo que no queria procesar, me acerqué hacia ella pero unos escombros cayeron sobre donde habia caido y dolor profundo. Mire a nuestros tres oponentes con furia y robe una carta, era mi turno.

* * *

La situacion habia menguado, traté de buscarla entre los escombros, me rasguñe las manos, tenia cortes, pero no habia encontrado nada como si se hubiese esfumado, entonces, no estaba muerta, mi antebrazo comenzo a punzar de forma dolorosa, haciendome dirigir la mirada al pañuelo.

—(T/N)... te voy a encontrar, lo juro—vi con decisión la carta de Dark Rebellion que ella me habia dado.

—Yuto... por favor... no pierdas tu sonrisa y protege las de los demas—su peticion se convertiría en mi misión. Protegere lo poco que queda, incluso la dimensión Standar y traere de vuelta a Ruri.

De la nada gire mi vista y la vi saliendo de una casa, no, no podia ser ella. No lo podia creer.

* * *

**Personalmente, llore mientras lo escribia, extraño a Yuto ;-;, pobre siento que lo hize sufrir mucho mucho, pero depende del personaje como se hace el cap y esto es lo que Yuto me inspira.**

**Noten que esta enlazado al capi 6 nun.**

**.**

**Espero con Ansias que te el capitulo te encantará. **

**.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	10. Sobre el por que no actualizo

**SABIAS QUE...**

...Mientras tu sacas ideas de hasta donde no para escribir un hermoso texto para un fic, FF esta robando tus historias publicándolas en paginas múltiples, bajo un perfil ''Tuyo'' con el fin de ganar dinero, sin darte comisión alguna.

Hasta hace poco lo supe dentro de una pagina de Tumblr que tengo bastante confianza, y me lo compartió gente que es de mi confianza.

Esto me ha sacado completamente de mi y es cierto, si buscas tus fics salen en varias pags, asi que cambiare mis historias a una pagina que respete donde lo publico, en mi perfil encontraran el link al lugar donde las estare publicando, no hay pierde es el único link que hay. Con su permiso, si quieren seguir leyendo o no es a tu criterio, fue un placer conocerlos y conocerlas a todos.

Dentro de tres semanas ya no podras encontrar mis historias en FF_net

a 10 DE FEBRERO DEL 2016, el 2 de MARZO DEL 2016 mis historias no estarán mas disponibles


End file.
